


Homecoming

by armitageadoration



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: The sweet surrender of a welcomed homecoming. It's difficult for a relationship to survive, but somehow they manage to reconnect each time and enjoy.





	Homecoming

_8:00 pm_

_London, England_

 

Aleksandrina Corentin was deep in thought.  The glass of wine near her left hand was forgotten while she studied something on the screen of her laptop.

“Goddamnit.”

Sitting on the floor at the coffee table, she looked through the x-ray, CT scan, AND MRI of a patient that she would be preforming surgery on in two days. The patient had been hit by a car and was mangled pretty badly. She would have preferred to have done the surgery when they had been brought in earlier today, but they were not stable and would not have survived the surgery.  Probably a good thing, thought Alex. This was going to be a bad one.

Drawing out a diagram on a pad of paper next to her, she started to make notes and break down the fields to what she wanted to do and what she knew that needed to be done.

Gulping down the rest of the wine, Alex went to the kitchen to get another glass. The hem of an overly large men’s white button down shirt brushed against the tops of her thighs, unnoticed. The house alarm made a distinctive beep, resetting. A glance to the kitchen clock told her it was time for it to update. She didn’t think anything about it.

“Draw me like one of your French girls?” Her boyfriend was laying on the sofa grinning up at her, while holding up the crude sketching she had done.

“Rich! What are you doing back so soon?” Setting the wine down, she crawled on to the large sofa with him.

“Hello beautiful.”

Straddling his hips, Alex bent down to kiss him.  “I didn’t expect you until Sunday!”

“Well if you wish for me to leave for two more nights……..” He let his voice trail off. His hands cupped the warm flesh of her bottom, giving it a little squeeze.

Warm kisses peppered his 2 day old 5 o’clock shadow. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly a month.

“Is that one of my shirts?”

“You left it here. Technically it’s mine.” She grinned.

“Oh is that how this works? Fine. I will keep you locked up with me now. Then you will be mine.” He smirked.

Swatting him playfully on the arm, Alex laughed. “I am already yours Mr. Armitage.  Where is your luggage?” He had just flown in from Perth, where he had been filming.

“The nicest part of living so close, I don’t have to let you see my dirty laundry. I dropped it off before coming here.”

“Hungry? Need a drink? How about a bath?”

“A drink would be welcomed and are you trying to tell me I smell?”

“Maybe.”

He laughed. “I was supposed to stay to do an interview early on Sunday. They asked to move it up, if possible.  I figured if I got to spend an extra couple of days with you, perhaps I wouldn’t be so ill-tempered and moody.”

“How did everything go?”

“Quite well. Filming finished early. So I was able to do the interview and come home. You are going to either love me or hate me after that interview.”

Handing him her glass of wine, Alex sat up so he could explain. “Oh lord. Why does this frighten me?”

“The interview was an interview, until the very end. They gave me an out but I ran with it instead.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The interviewer asked if I was taken or single.” He smirked.

“Did you make people cry or cheer?” While both Alex and Richard’s families and close friends knew of their relationship, they had kept it from the general public.

“Both.” He grinned. “I said happily taken and that my significant other is named Alex.”

“Richard! Good lord.”

“Sweetheart, nobody knows about us other than those that wouldn’t repeat it. I thought it was funny.”

“It’s hysterical, are you kidding? People will mourn for Lee, poor guy. We will get found out eventually. It always happens.”

“I’m not worried about it.”

“Good. Okay, bath time.”

“Fine. I will draw _us_ a bath and you open a bottle of wine.”

“Your wish is my pleasure.” Sliding off of him completely, Alex did an elaborate bow.

Two fresh glasses and a newly opened bottle of Pinot Noir later, Alex walked towards the master bath. Richard was already leaning back soaking.

“Feel better?”

“Not until you join me.”

Aleksandrina had nothing whatsoever to do with the entertainment industry. She had never thought of dating an actor. Actually, she didn’t think much about dating. She happened to be introduced to Richard Armitage by a mutual friend. Something had clicked with them upon meeting just about a year ago. Now, ten months into a relationship, she appreciated his odd hours. Her’s weren’t that much different.

Pouring each of them a glass of wine, she handed them to Richard. Setting the wine bottle down, she stripped off the only piece of clothing she wore, his shirt.

“Jesus Alex.”

“Is something wrong?” She asked, puzzled.

“No. Not at all. I haven’t seen you in a month and just seeing you this close…….” He couldn’t help but stare.

Chuckling softly, she stepped into the tub. Instead of turning around to put her back to his chest, Alex kneeled over his thighs. Taking both glasses from him, they were set aside. Richard couldn’t help it. His hands stroked over her flesh.

He had missed this.

“Behave silly man.” The words were a whisper against his lips. She didn’t quite kiss him before pulling back.

“What’s a have and how do I be one?”

“Smartass.”

He smirked, but Alex set herself to work. Wriggling in the tub, she gave him a very personal view while she bathed him from head to toe. Scrubbed and massaged, Richard wasn’t used to this type of treatment from a woman, especially one that knew anatomy so well.

Ignoring his exploring hands, she teased him in other ways. Lifting slightly, she washed his hair. Taut nipples were presented before him. Hard since she had walked in, her body brushed his erection barely. She paid no heed to him being aroused. Alex knew what she was doing.

“Lex. God I missed you.”

Rinsing him off, she sat back and looked at Richard. “I missed you too. Very much so. Now hold still. Luckily, if I cut you I can repair the damage. Alas, I would rather not take the time out to do that.”

Soap brush, soap, and a straight razor were pulled out. Brushing the shaving soap over his face, she tilted his head back just a touch. Richard rested his hands on her hips gently, letting her work. This was one of the true pleasures in life, being pampered by a beautiful woman. Whenever one of them returned after being away from home for a while, this was their ritual. Had Alex been the one gone, Richard would have gladly given her the same treatment.

When she was done, she cleaned his face off. Admiring her work, Alex smiled and kissed him again. “I proclaim this Richard clean!”

“Does that mean I get to dirty you up this time?”

“But of course. It’s an endless cycle.”

They took the time to dry each other off when Richard dropped his towel. Bending over like he was going to pick it up, he pushed his shoulder into Alex’s midsection. Grabbing her, she was picked up over his shoulder.

“Hey! Put me down you goof!!”

“Nope.”

“RICHARD!”

“I can’t hear you!”

“RICHARD CRISPIN ARMITAGE!”

“Aleksandrina Nichole Victoria Corentin!”

He smacked her on the bum playfully before dropping her onto the bed. He slid after her as she tried to escape. Richard grabbed an ankle and dragged her back, laughing.

“I have so missed you Alex.”

“Me too you big bully.” She was grinning.

“I’ll have you know…” He was about to say something about being an Ambassador for an anti-bullying group, but the words were silenced by a kiss.

Facing each other on their sides, the pair familiarized themselves with each other’s bodies once more. Pulling Alex closer to him, his leg curved over her own. A large hand cupped a full breast, feeling the weight of it. A brush of a roughened thumb pad stroked across the hardened nipple. Richard found the taut bud with his lips and suckled gently.

Hips arching forward, Alex pressed against his erection. Locked in an embrace, they explored at will. Long languid strokes of fingers found the curves and firmness of muscles. Alex tried to ease her way downward but Richard held tight to her.

“No, not yet. I need to see you. I need to look into your eyes Alex and know you are really here.”

“Rich. Is something wrong?”

“It gets harder and harder to be away from you so long.”

Biting her lip, she had to keep from laughing in the serious moment. It was made difficult by his hardness pressing against her thigh rhythmically. A fingertip touched beneath his chin, drawing his eyes back to her own. Alex kissed him with deliberate slowness. “I love you.”

Three little words. That was it. Words that never had been uttered between them in nearly a year. They both loved sushi. They loved old movies shared. Yet, love had never been mentioned between themselves.

Pausing, Richard looked at Alex. He wondered if she knew what she had said. There had been so many times that he had wanted to say that to her, but fear kept the words at bay.

“Do you?” His voice was a husky whisper.

“Yes. I do love you.”

“I love you Alex. Since the moment we met, I knew you were my one.”

She was going to say more, but another kiss stopped any words. So instead, she showed him with her body how she felt. When he penetrated her, she relaxed beneath him. Even as eager as they both were, their lovemaking was slow.  Heart and bodies uniting unlike they ever had before, this was their first time for truly making love.

Large hands swept beneath Alex as Richard pulled her body tight to his own. Arms and legs held to him but even in their silence it was the kisses that said everything they needed. Richard rolled to his back, bringing Alex on top of him. They never left each other’s bodies.

Reaching up, he pulled the clasp from her hair. Curls, waves, of heavy blackness slid down bare skin. She was his dark Godiva. Who needed gold when the darkness was your dream?

Leaning down, she kissed him again. His hands ran down her body from shoulders to arse, gripping. Sitting back up, Alex rode him. Long legs splayed wide, so that he may watch. He pulled her down, and rolled once more. Their love making took a faster pace as they both neared completion. At the same time their releases hit. How they connected in the moment was thrilling and complete. The tight wetness gripped his thick cock and milked it for all he could give.

They laid in each other’s arms, happily.

No words were needed. Richard’s hand laid over Alex’s heart while she rubbed the nape of his neck. Touching gently, they dozed off together.

Until the phone rang.

Starting to laugh, Richard ducked beneath the comforter. He knew the ring. It was Alex’s father. A glance to his own phone, midnight. This was never a good thing.

“Hi Dad.”

“Hello darling! How are you?”

“You sound quite jovial for midnight Dad.” She may or may not have been tempted to say freshly fucked and you?

“Shit! I’m sorry Lexi. We had a party and I didn’t pay attention to the time.”

It was then that Alex realized that Richard had shifted. He was no longer next to her, but between her still wet thighs. Swallowing hard, she tried to pay attention to her father. Richard’s tongue dived inside and Alex squeaked softly.

“Lexi are you ok?”

“Yes Sir, I just got surprised by one of the cats.” She tried to dig her heel into Richard’s side but he just started sucking and nipping harder. One hand strayed under the sheets to grab at his hair.

“When is your beau coming back to England?”

“Uh. He is supposed to be home Sunday Dad.” She swallowed hard once more.

Hand tangling in the sheets she was trying not to cum while on the phone with her father. Alex was ready to scream when Richard backed off just enough for it to be painful.  Again, she tried to kick him. He kissed the arch of her foot instead and went back to tormenting her body.

“Dad? Is there a reason you called?” Feeling bad for asking, but dear god she was about to die.

“Of course. Your Uncle Joe called today. He wants to meet your guy.”

Oh fuck. “Uhm. We are quite busy through the end of December.”

“It’s for New Year’s Eve in DC.”

Two fingers slid into Alex’s wetness. Pumping them in and out while he teased Alex’s clit, Richard wanted to taste her fully. His arm laid across her pelvis keeping her pinned.  She tried to kick him harder to no avail, he chuckled against the sensitive flesh. Hips arched up, she ground against him without even realizing it until she heard him chuckle again.

“I will talk to Rich. I need to go. I love you Dad.”

“Nite nite Alex, I love you.”

Alex wasn’t even sure that the connection was cut when her orgasm hit. Trembling with the aftershocks even several minutes later, she groaned softly. Richard had slid back up next to Alex.

“Is everything okay?”

“I should kick you out of the bed for that.”

“You enjoyed it.”

“Of course.” She bit his ear gently, tugging. “As for okay, it depends on your definition of okay.”

An eyebrow raised, Richard looked at her.

“Well, my Uncle Joe is saying he wants to meet you. Specifically on New Year’s Eve.”

“I thought your uncle was named Robert?”

“Joe isn’t a blood relative. He is actually my godfather. When he asks for something most of the world jumps.”

“Why?”

“Uncle Joe is Uncle Joseph Carringson.”

“You mean………”

“Yes. That Joseph Carringson. Also known as the President of the United States.”

“Shit.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
